Free
by loveismyweakness
Summary: Starts after the season finale (4). Caroline is somehow alone in Mystic Falls and finally decides it's time for her to see the world. Who knows, maybe she will end up in New Orleans after all.
1. Proloque

Hi everyone!

I've been reading fanfiction for a while now, and i thought i would give it a go :)  
Don't know if i'm any good, so i would love your comments!

The story starts after the season finale. Some things will be the same as in the series, but since i can't predict how season 5 will go..  
English is not my first language, so my apologies if i misspelled something.

**Disclaimer: I do not owe The Vampire Diaries. If i would it would go a little different ;)**

* * *

**Proloque**

It's been two weeks since graduation.. and I have never felt more alone.  
This is supposed to be the time to let loose and have fun, instead I've been sitting in my room all day thinking about what to do next.

Tyler is free to return to mystic falls, but I can't reach him and I have no idea where in the world he is, or what he's doing for that matter.  
Stefan is MIA ever since Elena choose Damon and Damon and Elena are enjoying the fact that they are finally a couple and that Jeremy is somehow back from the dead.  
Normally I would hang out in de Grill to talk to Matt, but Matt decided to travel the world with Rebecca. Rebecca?! That is just weird.  
So that leaves Bonnie, but no she is also gone. Visiting some relatives or whatever.  
And with all this free time on my hands, my mind keep wandering and off course it chooses to wander to Klaus…

_"He is your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes"_

The words are in repeat in my head and I really don't want that.  
Sure he saved all of us on graduation and sometimes he is actually genuinely nice to me.. But he's still Klaus and he can't have the satisfaction of me thinking about him.  
But what else is there to do. I guess I can start looking at colleges, but deep down I really do want to see the world. Damn that Alpha male!  
He planted the thought in my head and somehow I can't get it to go away.  
Maybe once Tyler is here I can ask him to come with me to Paris, Rome or Tokyo. Again damn that Original! You know what, screw everyone! It's time to think about me for a change..  
I will see the world even if it is by myself.

_"Caroline, honey? Are you home?" _ Liz was calling from downstairs.  
Well at least someone hasn't forgotten me, she thought. _"Yeah I'm here, coming!". _Caroline started walking down the steps wondering why her mom was home early. _"Hey mom, what's up?"_ She noticed her mother acting pretty suspicious, something must be going on. _"I really wanted to talk to you Caroline. I've been noticing you've been pretty much alone since graduation day, so I thought it would be a good idea if you have something to do. I have a surprise for you..". _To say that Caroline was curious was an understatement. She always forgot how perceptive her mom could be. _"I have a plane ticket to New York so you can relax there for 2 weeks! It's a graduation present! I wanted to come with you, but I'm afraid I can't get two weeks off from work." _Holy shit, Caroline thought. New York?! That would be amazing. Although pretty scary going there all alone, big city and all. And let's not forget that she's never left Mystic Falls before. Well seeing as ten minutes ago she decided to see the world, New York would be an amazing place to start. _"Oh my god Mom, That is amazing! Thank you so much!" _She said hugging her mother. She would have to start packing right away, or at least go the mall today to do some shopping.

After an exhausting trip to the mall she finally made it home with about ten bags of new clothing. Paid for fair and square.  
She doesn't have a lot of money, but to use compulsion for new clothes was something she was not willing to do… Or at least not in Mystic Falls. New York would make It difficult to not use compulsion, seeing shopping at Fifth Avenue was not something her bank account would allow.  
She was leaving in two days, that left her with enough time to pack everything and say goodbye to her mom and Mystic Falls. Sure it was only supposed to be a trip for two weeks, but somehow she felt that once she saw a piece of the world, it would be hard to not see the rest.

It was time for a shower and then she was off to the Grill to have a 'save trip' dinner with her mom.  
While she was standing under the shower, her mind again started wandering towards Klaus. Why couldn't she just forgot what he said at graduation. Somehow he seemed so sure that she would come to him eventually. Would she? It was hard to imagine, but if she was really honest with herself, she had caught herself thinking what it would be like with Klaus. He is not really ugly.. Who was she kidding. He is annoyingly sexy. The way her name rolled of his tongue in that infuriating accent of his.. The way he sometimes looked at her, like he could see right through her. And those horrible lips, she had never thought of kissing those. Nope, not ever.. God, he is really infuriating. She was wondering how he would react if she just showed up in New Orleans. Would he be shocked and happy, or was she really just something to play with while he was in Mystic Falls. Somehow if it was the latter, she would be hurt. That thought made her laugh out loud. Why would she care.. She didn't. It was time to forget about Klaus and start living her immortal life. Starting with New York.


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi Everyone!_

_So here is the first chapter.  
I hope you like it.  
Again English is not my first language, so i'm sorry for any errors._

I haven't decided yet if Haley is pregnant in my story and everything that is going on with the witches in New Orleans, or everything that is going on with Silas in Mystic Falls. The first part of my story will be during the summer, so we will see what happens after that.

**_Disclaimer: The vampire diaries is not mine, i wish!_**

_So enjoy and let me know what you think!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

She knew she was a vampire, so she was strong and all. But she was scared to death in this airplane.  
She has never been on a plane and she really didn't like it. Not to mention the annoying kid behind her, who kept kicking the back of her chair. Or the crying baby two rows down. She thought about turning around and letting the kid see her vampire face, but she managed to keep it together.  
Thank god the flight wasn't that long. She busied herself reading the tourist book she bought and making a schedule in her head.  
Even though she was free from Mystic Falls that didn't mean she would not be making lists. That's just who she is.  
Finally she heard the captain speaking telling them they were about to land on JFK.  
She couldn't believe she was about to be in New York.  
She had been dreaming about this for as long as she could remember.

Arriving at JFK she was stunned. It was huge and there were so many people. All in a hurry to get somewhere.  
People were bumping in to her while she was staring at everything around her.  
While she waited for her luggage to arrive, she bought a coffee at Starbucks. Her eyes caught sight of the man staring at her.  
He was pretty cute. While she was secretly watching him she thought about his dimples. Klaus's dimples are way cuter. What? Did she just think that?  
Why couldn't she just forget about him. Surely is doesn't mean anything, does it?  
It was time to get her luggage, she was done seeing that man staring at here all the while reminding her of a certain hybrid. Who was not Tyler.

After getting in a taxi she was on her way to the hotel. The hotel was somewhere near Times Square and she hoped it would be a proper hotel.  
It was pretty cheap, so she wasn't expecting too much. It didn't really matter, she would be out most of the time. There was so much she wanted to see, but she couldn't help feeling sad that she had to experience everything alone.  
Staring out of the windshield she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Everything around her was so alive. Except her of course, she is technically dead. She suddenly felt like the small town girl. Which was ridiculous, sure she was from a small town, but she was also a vampire. That means she can see more of the world than most people. She has lifetimes to do so. That thought made her feel a little more powerful.

Stepping out of the taxi she looked at the hotel. She was staring at it and thought this isn't so bad. The taxi driver honked and yelled something unintelligible. Were people always this rude here? Turning around she remembered she hadn't paid him yet. Doing that and getting her pink luggage, she walked up the steps into the hotel.  
Looking around the lobby the hotel could be described as shabby with a modern touch. It actually looked pretty good.  
After checking in and dumping her luggage is her room, the first thing she wanted to do was shopping on 5th. That had been a dream of hers. She loved fashion and especially the high end brands, she just never had the money for it. The rest of her trip in New York she would pay for fair and square. But she should live a little. She has all this power, but she never really uses it. Except for fighting for her life since she was always the one to be tortured. It also helped that none of her friends are around to scold her for doing something like that. No one would find out and she just wanted to experience New York as best as she could, and a new wardrobe was part of that. She did feel a little guilty but a little compulsion wouldn't make her a monster. It was not like she would be hurting someone or using her power for evil. She chuckled out loud. She was no superhero but definitely no villain. Klaus was. And just like that her mind wandered again. She remembered all the horrible things he has done but she also remembers the things he said to her, how she felt when he said them. Sure she pretended to hate it and brush it off, but somehow he got under her skin. Also she felt like she was someone's first choice. After always being second best to Elena, it felt good to be someone's first. Although technically Elena was also Klaus's priority, being the doppelganger and all. But that was not something romantic. Was she? It was hard to believe him when he said he fancied her, she suspected he was in love with her, she even said that out loud to him. But she was never sure if he was sincere or if she was just a blonde distraction and if he was even capable of love. She hoped one day she would know once and for all. Not that she wanted to be anything to him, but she also wouldn't like being played with. Speaking of Klaus it was time to text Tyler that she was in New York. He was the one she loves or loved. She didn't even know if she should use past tense or present.

Leaving the hotel room she started to hail a taxi. That was harder then she thought it would be. She got one a few times, but some very rude person just got in while she was standing there. Deciding she was a vampire and wouldn't get tired from walking, she walked the few blocks to 5th avenue. Turns out it was a good idea, all the more time to take in the vibrant city.

Finally arriving at 5th avenue she stood there with her mouth wide open. This was going to be an embarrassing experience. She was so small town. Shopping was supposed to be her thing, but looking around she felt rather intimidated. Beautiful women everywhere wearing the most expensive looking clothes ever, holding very expensive shopping bags. Mixed in with the normal crowd. She didn't even know where to begin. Looking around she saw the Louis Vuitton store. That would be a good place to start. There was a line in front of the store and every time someone left the store, one from the line was allowed in. She didn't want to wait in line so she walked up to the doorman and compelled him to let her in first. She felt a little guilty, but today was all about shopping to the extreme. After being in there for about an hour it was time to purchase the things she picked out. She compelled herself two pairs of heels, three dresses, a blazer, the iconic handbag and a watch. Leaving the store the guilt trip was nowhere to be found. So on to the next shop! Next on the list was Cartier, she really wanted a real Cartier watch. She picked a vintage one, not to ostentatious, but classy none the less. Next door was the Victoria Secret store, a woman can never have too much lingerie. With about 20 bras and panties in hand she was standing at the checkout. She thought about wearing those for Tyler and how he would react. Truth is Tyler didn't really appreciate the nice lingerie she sometimes wore. He just wanted to get them off as soon as possible en get down to business. She wondered how Klaus would react. Would he appreciate something like sexy lingerie, of was he like Tyler, the wham bam thank you mam kind of guy. That she thought would be unlikely. A little fantasy popped in her head of her standing in front of Klaus in a very revealing outfit while he sat on the bed wearing that devilish smirk of his, with the twinkle in his eye. She literally snapped her eyes open and shook her head. Why couldn't he just go out of her head! She hated him even more than she already did. He annoyed the hell out of her in Mystic Falls and somehow he is annoying her in New York and he isn't even here! She was frustrated enough to go back to the hotel room and drink a few blood bags and a few bottles of wine just to get him out of her head. But she wouldn't let him ruin her high end shopping trip. She was going to shop till she dropped! Fuck him… With her new lingerie on. Oh my god, she did not just think that.  
After about 4 hours she decided she did enough of shopping and compelling for one day, so it was time to grab some dinner and go back to the hotel.

* * *

She had been in New York for three days now and she had already seen so much. The statue of liberty, the empire state building, Times square, Rockefeller center, she even went to see a show on Broadway.  
After another day of sightseeing she was lying in the hotel bed thinking about home. She missed her mom and her friends. She spoke to Elena that morning and her mom yesterday, but still she missed them. She was thinking about calling Tyler again, but she knew he wouldn't answer anyway. Truth is she was loving being in New York, but she really missed sharing it with someone. She was staring at the phone in her hand and decided she would text Klaus. Just to thank him again for her graduation present and for saving her and her friends life's. That wouldn't be weird, would it? It was just a friendly text, nothing intimate about it. They were supposed to be some kind of friends, right? Staring at her phone for another ten minutes, she decided it would be a bad idea. She didn't want to give him the wrong impression.  
Even though Tyler should be here with her, she starting to miss him less every day. She was feeling guilty about it, but who knows what Tyler was doing. Maybe he wasn't even thinking about her and was living his life out there somewhere maybe with Haley. She knows there was nothing going on between them, but Haley disappeared so she could be with Tyler. The thought should make her furious, but somehow she didn't feel any emotion about it. That couldn't be a good sign...  
It was time to stop thinking about hybrids for tonight and watch some mindless TV show and then turn in.

Another day in New York started and Caroline decided she would do the museum tour today. Starting at the MET. On her way she bought a hotdog and decided to eat it at Central Park. While she was sitting there, again her thoughts drifted to Klaus. Why did she keep thinking about him? She should be thinking about Tyler, but Tyler was slipping her mind more and more often. Instead of him her thoughts kept going to another hybrid. One who was still her enemy, wasn't he? It was really confusing. Again all the things Klaus said to her went through her mind. _  
"He was your first love, I intend to be your last", Your strong, beautiful and full of light. I fancy you is that so hard to believe? Get to know me, I dare you" _It just kept going on and on. Did he mean any of it? She felt her heart speed up just thinking about it. That wasn't supposed to happen. She sighed out loud and got a few strange glances her way from the people walking by.  
After finishing her hotdog she walked towards the MET. It was a beautiful building and the art inside was even more amazing. She wished she had that kind of talent. Truth is she didn't even know what her talent was. Probably being the little blond distraction or the damsel in distress. She would have to figure that out one day. Maybe shopping was her talent or organizing, not really a talent to brag about she thought.  
Maybe it was a bad idea coming here, the more paintings Caroline stared at, the more she thought of Klaus. Going with her impulse she texted him.

**Caroline:  
Hey Klaus, How is it going in New Orleans? I'm standing in the MET right know and thought about you.**

Wait should she say that? Probably not. She quickly deleted the text and started over.

**Caroline:  
****_Guess where I am? In the MET! I decided to take your advice and see the world! How is New Orleans? Caroline_**

That didn't sound to friendly right? While her finger hovered over the send button, she was feeling the nerves going through her body. Why should she be nervous, it was just a friendly text to a sort of friend. Grow some balls! She thought to herself and quickly she pushed the send button. Instantly she was even more nervous. What if he wouldn't text back, what if he did? She already regretted ever sending that message. She had to get out of the museum, it was making her do stupid things.

One back in the hotel room, she grabbed a blood bag out of the minibar. She was smart enough to bring a few, she had no idea how to get blood bags in New York. She had about 7 left, that would be enough for the rest of her stay. Then she could either go back to Mystic Falls to get some more or find some blood bags elsewhere. She didn't really want to go back to Mystic Falls, but she did miss her mom. Maybe she would go back for a few days and think about where she was going to go next.

Her phone alerted her of a new message. She quickly grabbed it and was oddly disappointed that it was from Elena and not Klaus. This was not a good reaction to have… Elena wanted to know what she did in New York today and told her that Mystic Falls was as boring as ever. No surprise there she thought. She texted back that New York was still amazing and that she was having an great time. She was not really lying but not completely honest as well. Even though she was here, she was lonely and her mind kept drifting to Klaus. No need to tell Elena that. She hated even admitting to herself that she thought about him. And Elena would never understand, she would tell her that she was out of her mind. Even though Damon was no saint as well, Elena still loved him. Not that she loved Klaus of course not. But still she could use a friend to spill her guts to. No one would understand and they would certainly judge her.

After finishing her blood bag and texting Elena back, she took off her clothes to soak in the bath. She needed to relax more.

While she was lying in the bath she decided to pamper herself a little. She deserved it after everything she went through in Mystic Falls. She waxed, shaved and scrubbed and once out of the bath, she took her time curling her hair and putting some make-up on. Back in the bedroom she took a lingerie set out of the Victoria Secret bag and put in on. She even had suspenders to go with it. Feeling very sexy in her lingerie and her new Louis Vuitton dress, she felt ridiculous to just be sitting in her hotel room dressed like that. Maybe she should go out, see what the New York nightlife has to offer. Convincing herself doing just that, a knock on the door startled her, who in the world could that be?

She walked to the door and once she opened it, she was met with two piercing blue eyes looking straight in her heart, followed by a very sexy smirk.  
_"Care for some company, love?"_


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for taking the time reading this and following the story.  
I was pretty nervous putting it online, 'cause i thought i would suck at it.  
So i means alot!  
Here is the second chapter. This is all i have written so far but i hope the next chapter will be up this week.  
After that it would probably take a little more time, since i'm going on holiday.

So enough rambling for now, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
And please remember English is not my first language. It's Dutch for those of you curious to know ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries :)**

* * *

"_Care for some company, love?"_

What the hell?! Was Klaus seriously standing there? She should say something, anything!  
Instead she was just staring at him mouth wide open with shock. She was in shock.  
He kept staring in her wide eyes and started chuckling.

_"Are you going to invite me in, or are you just going to continue to stare, sweetheart."_ Klaus said.

_"Uhm, yeah, sure, okay, come in", _That was all she could think of? Stammering like a fifteen year old who stood face to face with her crush. Not that she had a crush of course, thinking about that had her instantly blushing. No doubt he could see that to. That explained why he was still staring with a smirk full of amusement. She stepped aside so he could walk in. She was secretly very happy she dolled herself up. It would be even more embarrassing if she just walked out of the shower with her pj's on and her hair a mess. She looked very presentable, thank heavens for that.

_"So what are you doing here?", _Finally she was able to actually form a full sentence.

_"I got your text". _He said as if that explained everything.

_"And you took that as an invite to barge in here, with no warning what so ever?" _Yes, she should pretend she was mad and not flattered, that would make her form more intelligible sentences.

_"well love I figured you've never been to New York, I've been wanting to come back here. So I figured I should be your tour guide". _Her stomach was doing really weird flips and it didn't help he was laughing at her and staring at her intently. _"You look ravishing by the way". _That was also not helping her nerves. She could feel her palms sweating and her heart stuttering under his gaze.

_"uhm, thanks. But seriously why are you here?"_ Could he really be here just to see her or was there an ulterior motive? She could use a tour guide. Sure she did the touristy things, but she wanted the whole experience. And who better to show her than the person who promised her to show her the world.

_"I just told you Caroline, and I did promise to show you the world. So here I am". _Did he just read her mind? Could an original vampire do that? Probably not, which meant he knew her better then she thought he did.

_"Well let's not get too carried away, or cocky for that matter. I do want to experience New York all the way, but that doesn't mean I want you to show me". _Go Caroline, it was better to keep pretending to be mad. Even if it was to see him smiling with those dimples or smirking with those lips.

_"We can discuss that later, first care to join me for dinner? Or are you expecting someone with that outfit on?" _She could be honest and tell him that she just dressed up for herself, but it would be fun to see his reaction if she said she was waiting for someone.

_"Actually I am. I have a date. He is taking me to dinner and then he's going to show me the New York skyline by night". _His eyes narrowed and he watched her intently.

_"you're lying love, you know I don't like being lied to". _Damn it, she knew she was a bad liar, but she thought she sounded pretty convincing.

_"Fine, no I don't have a date. But I was going to dinner and watch the skyline. And how did you know I was lying in the first place?"_

_"You're a bad liar love, your eyes give you away every time. I should be mad but I've decided you can make it up to me. Come, let's have some dinner". _He walked out of the room confident she would be following. He was right of course, she was following. All the while staring daggers at his back, when her eyes started wandering to his backside. She caught herself staring at his ass. It looked pretty good in his dress pants. He was wearing a suit like he had no doubt she would be accompanying him to dinner. She heard him chuckling under his breath. Did he know she was staring? That was not possible, he didn't have eyes in the back of his head. Something had to go unnoticed by him.

_"Why are you laughing?" _Why not just ask she thought.

_"Well sweetheart, I can feel yours eyes going over my body". _She scoffed, yeah right. So he did notice everything. She has to make a mental note about that. Do not check him out, he will know.

She followed him out of the hotel and in to the streets. She was feeling awkward and didn't know what to say to him. He put his hand up and within seconds a taxi stopped for them. How did he do that? She remembered her trying to get one and that didn't work well. He opened the door for her. She still couldn't get over the fact that he could be such a gentleman. It was unsettling. The almighty original hybrid holding the door open for a girl. She brushed against his arm and she felt a heat flash through her. That was even more unsettling. She blushed when she looked at him and again he had this al knowing smirk on his lips. Staring at that smirk she was even blushing more and the heat kept going through her body. Focusing in a certain place in her anatomy. Damn it! Why did he have this effect on her.  
Taking a place in the backseat he climbed in next to her. Why wasn't he saying anything, it was so awkward sitting next to him in silence. Back in Mystic Falls she always had a witty comeback or something to say. Why was it so different now? Could it be because none of her friends or his family was around. He didn't feel like her enemy right now. Was he still?

_"So where are we going?"_ she asked as she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He seemed amused by something. She asked herself again if he really couldn't read her mind.

_"You'll see love". _The anticipation was hard to handle, not to mention she hated surprises. The control freak in her didn't like the unknown. Was that why she was feeling so confused about Klaus, the unknown?

_"I don't like surprises", _She thought she would just be honest with him. Maybe if she kept being honest he would do the same and tell her what he really felt for her. He chuckled and glanced sideways at her.

_"I know sweetheart, but I'm thinking you'll like this one". _

After a fifteen minute ride they arrived at a very dark looking restaurant. It breathes a sensual atmosphere and she felt very intimidated by it. This must be a ridiculous expensive restaurant. As usual he opened the door to the restaurant and let her go in first. Once inside a beautiful woman ask if they had a reservation. Klaus said his name and the woman directly left to show them their table. He must have been so sure of himself that she would join him if he had already made a reservation. Turns out he had every reason to, she went with him. Arriving at the table he of course pulled her chair out so she could be seated. She looked around again and was feeling very out of place. It really was a dark and sensual place. The words he once said went through her head.. _"don't underestimate the power of darkness, even the purest of hearts are drawn to it". _She peeked at him and saw that he looked like he was in a deep thought. Could he be thinking the same thing? Let's try that being honest thing again. Before she could he beat her to the punch.

_"What are you thinking" _he asked staring intently at her.

_"Just that this is very different than the Grill. And that this place has a very dark ambiance". _

_"There is nothing wrong with a little darkness Caroline, just as long as there is light close by". _He was wearing his devilish smirk again and of course she started blushing, not to mention her heart almost beating out of her chest. Seeing as he has vampire hearing, he could probably hear that to. Which explains why he was smiling.  
The waitress came with the menu's just then. Perfect timing she thought. That would give her something to do instead of staring at him and making a fool out of herself. Ever since she was a vampire she had so much more confidence and elegance, but around the original hybrid all of that seemed to disappear. What was that?  
Looking at the menu she noticed there weren't any prices on it. That must mean it was a very expensive restaurant. She felt even more self-conscious. She wasn't used to all this extravaganza, but of course Klaus was. Klaus had already set his menu down and was staring at her again. That did not help her concentration , so she decided to just pick the first thing on it. Putting her menu down she looked at him. Their eyes locked and she wasn't able to look away. They sat there staring at each other for who knows how long. It wasn't until she heard someone speaking that she quickly looked away. Again she felt the blush in her cheeks and something else in a place she shouldn't be feeling anything. Klaus ordered the lobster and she ordered something she didn't even know what it was. She just hoped it tasted okay. Klaus also ordered a bottle of very expensive wine. She watched the waitress retreat and realized she had to look back at him again. She was met with his smirk. She had seen it a hundred times and it still made her heart skip a beat.

_"So.. how is New Orleans?" _She had to start somewhere right?

_"I'll show you someday. What made you come to New York?" _Okay, deflecting the question she thought.

_"Well my mom got me a plane ticket to New York as a graduation present, so I went. She wanted to come with me, but being the sheriff and all it was hard to get two weeks off". _There wasn't really much else to tell, this was the whole story. 

_"Speaking of graduation presents.. Where is Tyler?" _Shit, she should've seen that one coming.

_"Honestly, I don't know. I've been trying to reach him so he could come with me. But I don't think he listens to his voicemail. Maybe he has a new number or something. But that doesn't mean we won't be together again. He is probably just busy or.." _

Klaus cut her off "_you're rambling love". _Indeed she was, she does that when she was nervous. He caught her off guard with that question and she just wanted to make perfectly clear to him that even though she is here alone, that doesn't mean she forgot about Tyler. Maybe she did a little, but no need for him to know that.

_"Sorry. So is this the surprise?" _

"_No, this is just dinner. We have the whole night ahead of us and I intend to make it a memorable one". _That sounded intriguing.

_"And you're not going to tell me right?" _

"_No I am not. Just enjoy it Caroline, take a chance." _She remembered the night he sad that outside of the Grill. That night didn't end well. Let's hope this one goes a little better.  
Just then the waitress came with their meal. It looked and smelled delicious even though she still couldn't make out what exactly it was that she ordered. She was staring at her plate when she heard that familiar laugh again.

_"It's a French dish, you'll like it I promise". _Again with the mindreading, it was pretty freaky. She took a bite and indeed is was delicious. She imagined herself being in Paris one day and eating this as well. Would Klaus show her Paris, just like he promised? They ate the rest of their meal in silence, while giving subtle glances to each other. She began to feel a sexual tension and tried to focus on something else. Nothing was working. He shifted in his seat and his leg brushed against hers. A shockwave went through her and she had to shift as well to make the ache between her thighs a little more comfortable. She peeked up at him and saw that his eyes were a bit darker than a few minutes ago and that the all knowing smirk was back. The ache just became even worse.

After about half an hour of the most awkward moment of her life, the meal was finally finished and Klaus signaled the waitress for the check.

_"You're not compelling this meal by the way" _She said in a stern voice. He would pay for the date just like a gentleman should. Wait, did she just think of this as a date? It was not a date. It was just a dinner between two acquaintances.

_"I wouldn't dare sweetheart. Ready for the second part of the evening?" _He held his hand out to her, and somehow without thinking she took it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

**As promised a new chapter!**

**I want to thank everyone that took the time even reading this story.**

And a big thanks to everyone that followed, reviewed etc. Thank you!

**I hope you like this one and let me know what you think, it means a lot.**

**I will update again at the end of the week and that it will take some time for the next update. They don't have internet at the beach ;)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries._

* * *

Chapter 3

_"I wouldn't dare sweetheart. Ready for the second part of the evening?" _He held his hand out to her, and somehow without thinking she took it.

He pulled her with her towards the exit of the restaurant and hailed a taxi. Again he opened the door for her and she slides in him following. There was again that uncomfortable silence, especially because he was still holding her hand. She was staring out the window and she felt him staring at her. She didn't know what to say and she was nervous about where they were going next.

_"So how has New York been so far, Caroline?" _He asked. It was like he was trying to make some kind of small talk. Could it be he was just as nervous as she was, she thought. She decided from now on she would just be honest with him. Still in the hopes he would then do the same.

_"Well to be honest, New York is an amazing city. It's so alive. But I do miss my mom and my friends and I've been feeling kind of lonely here". _There she spoke the truth. It was hard admitting it out loud that she felt that way. He was looking at her very intently and she could see compassion in his eyes. She realized that his eyes always spoke the truth, like he said her eyes did as well. It was just hard looking at them most of the time, because it made her feel things she shouldn't. And most of the time she was too distracted by his lips. She was wondering what he was feeling when his eyes darkened in the restaurant. Did that mean he felt the sexual tension as well?

_"New York is indeed a very vibrant city, but believe me not the most beautiful one in the world. I still hope that you will allow me to show that to you. And maybe you won't feel as lonely when I'm with you." _He followed with that very intense gaze. She had to swallow a few times and quickly pulled her hand back. She had completely forgotten about that. His words did very strange things to her. She admitted to herself that she felt something in her heart when he spoke to her like that, but was afraid to show him that. After all he was incapable of love and she couldn't handle her heart being broken. Her heart already had to many scars.

_"Why are you here, Klaus?" _She just needs to know what he wants from her. She wouldn't let her guard down with him if she didn't know his intent. He sighed out loud and looked into her eyes as if he was having some internal struggle and was debating whether to tell her the truth.

_"Do you want the honest truth Carline? _She nodded as a sign for him to continue. He looked out of the window and started speaking.

_"Well as you know I fancy you and I enjoy you're company... I already told you once that you're beautiful, strong and so full of light. I am dark and angry and not capable of love... I still believe it is a weakness... But to be perfectly honest and I will give you the honest truth, because you have been honest to me... Is I think about you a lot... I don't know what that means and I don't know if I want to know what it means. But I just want to be around you..." _He turned his gaze towards her again and he dropped his big bad hybrid face and looked very vulnerable. She didn't know what to say. She was shocked into silence and the only thing she heard was her heart beating out of her chest.

_"Why are you so afraid of love?" _She asked bluntly. She was hoping to get some inside now that he was finally opening up and being vulnerable in front of her.

_"I am not afraid. I'm not afraid of anything." _And just like that his walls were up again.

_"Fine". _She hated him for opening up to her and shutting her down again in a matter of seconds.

The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable yet again. She was mad that he always did this and refused to be the first one to break the silence. She looked away and started staring out of the window to see where they were going next.

After about 20 minutes of awkward silence she saw colored lights illuminating from the dark. And next she saw the wheel of Coney Island coming in to view. He was taking her to an amusement park? That was very un Klaus.

_"This is the surprise?" _She actually smiled enthusiastically, she liked amusement parks. She just didn't imagine going there during her stay, let alone with Klaus as her company.

_"You like it?" _He asked her with a hopeful smile. He seemed a few years younger all of a sudden with a carefree twinkle in his eye.

_"I do actually" _She giggled. _"I just never imagined you in a place like this."_

_"I do know how to have some fun once in a while, love". _They smiled at each other and made their way to the entrance. She looked around to see what see wanted to do first. Her head kept going in different directions, so fast she heard Klaus laugh out loud.

_"Go ahead sweetheart, I will follow"._

She went towards the Cyclone rollercoaster first. Maybe that will relieve the tension she had been feeling during the taxi ride. The line wasn't that long, but she could see that Klaus was having a hard time waiting in line without compelling someone so they could go first. They waited in a pretty comfortable silence for about ten minutes before they were allowed on. While she was maneuvering into the cart his hand and leg brushed hers and again she felt that wave of electricity go through her. What was that? She was feeling the familiar adrenaline pumping through her veins while the anticipation build higher. The ride started then and she couldn't stop screaming during the 2 minute ride. She peeked at Klaus and she saw he had a huge dazzling smile on his face. He looked so carefree. While she was looking at him in awe she saw a bright flash going off in her face. Not thinking more about it, she continued screaming until the ride ended.

She climbed out of the cart Klaus following suit. He still had the carefree smile on this face, showing his perfect dimples. Again she caught herself staring at him.

_"Staring again are we?" _He chuckled.

_"No I was not, I was just glancing in your direction". _She couldn't admit off course that she was indeed staring. That would make him even more full of himself and he didn't need that. A small part of her mind was arguing that maybe he wasn't so confident as he pretended to be. She shook the thought away and walked towards the exit. Just right next to the exit were big monitors on a wall filled with pictures that were taken during the ride. So that was what that flash was. She was scanning the wall and felt her face going bright red. Really red. He was all big smiles and she was staring at him in awe with a smile on her lips. She looked like she was seeing the sun for the first time. How embarrassing. She peeked through her lashes up to him and saw him staring at the same picture with a weird look in his eye. She looked closer and noticed his eyes had darkened again and just like the last time she saw that look, she felt an uncomfortable ache reach her core.

He took out his wallet to purchase the photo, two of them. He handed one to her without looking at her and put the other one inside his suit jacket. She realized just then that were dressed very differently than the rest of the visitors. He in his expensive suit, without a tie and his white shirt a little unbuttoned. And she was wearing her Louis Vuitton dress with her high heels under it. Not to mention what she was wearing underneath the dress. Realizing that she started blushing, If only he knew.

She looked at him questionably about him buying the picture. He chuckled and turned his gaze towards her with his dimples showing.

_"Just as a piece of evidence that you indeed keep staring at me". _He laughed again and started to walk ahead.

Damn it, no denying it now. She pretended not to be affected by that statement and walked up to him. She started looking around again to see what she wanted to do next. She noticed the wheel again and suggested to take a ride in there. To do something a little calmer after the rollercoaster. He nodded and walked next to her towards the wheel. They were the first in line so in minutes they were seated next to each other. The wheel started to turn and she was staring openmouthed to the view. It was beautiful. Brooklyn and Coney Island on one side and the pier and the water on the other. She actually felt her eyes watering, she was content in that moment and happy to have made the choice to get away from Mystic Falls.

She turned toward Klaus again and saw him mirroring her emotions, only he was looking at her instead of the view. They locked eyes again and neither one was able to look away. The cart was at the top then and stopped. He was the one to first break the silence.

_"I remember this wheel being built in the twenties. It's strange being back here again. Sometimes you don't notice the years going by. Accept when you are back in a certain place again and it has changed so much." _She thought she could hear an underlying emotion in that statement, but wasn't sure what.

She nodded. She didn't know what to say, so she just said nothing but without thinking about it her hand went up to his knee and she squeezed gently as a sign of compassion. His eyes flicked to her again, shock evident on his face. Again they were lost in each other's eyes. Just then the wheel started turning again and the ride seemed to be over and the moment was lost as well.

When he spoke again his voice was a little huskier and that did strange things to her body. She could feel goose bumps everywhere. _"Do you want to go on another ride or would you like taking a walk on the pier. The fireworks are about to start."_

She loved fireworks so she nodded shyly. He unconsciously took her hand and was shocked again that she didn't pull her hand back. She felt his warm hand grabbing hers and thinking about pulling back, she decided against it. It felt very natural and safe. She was amazed what difference a city could make. Back in Mystic Falls she couldn't imaging spending an evening with him like this, even holding hands. In New York everything seemed different and the normal guilt that always followed with an interaction with Klaus, was now nowhere to be found. She didn't know what that meant, and tonight she didn't want to figure that out. She would just enjoy it while it lasted.

They strolled the pier and this time in a comfortable silence. Peeking occasionally at each other and watching the people and the water around them. He stopped near the end and leaned a little over the railing, she did the same. A few seconds later she heard the first loud bang and the fireworks started. They both looked up in sky in awe and she could feel his hand tracing patters along her palms. She blushed and felt the electricity and goose bumps once again.

She had no idea how long the fireworks lasted or how long that have been standing there. But honestly she never wanted the moment to end. Flicking her gaze up at him, somehow she felt he was feeling the same. And they smiled sweetly at each other.

After who knows how long, Klaus suggested they went back to the hotel. He made sure a taxi was waiting for them and they got in, while he gave the address of Caroline's hotel to the driver.

_"Where are you staying?" _Caroline asked. She hoped he wasn't planning something. She needed time alone to think things through. It had been an intense night and she couldn't place all the different emotions going through her.

_"I have an apartment in the city, so I will be staying there. You are more than welcome to stay in the guestroom..". _He looked at her with a mixed expression. Part hopeful, part already expecting what she would say.

_"I don't think that is such a good idea, but thank you for the offer". _She smiled sweetly and shyly at him.

From then on it was quit again. Both of them lost in their own thoughts. It was a weird night. It went from being very uncomfortable, to comfortable, back again with some sexual tension and a lot of different emotions. It didn't take long before the taxi stopped in front of her hotel. Klaus paid the driver and followed Caroline out.

_"What are you doing? ". _She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled. _"Don't worry love, I am just walking you back to your room. After that I will walk to my apartment." _

Somehow she felt a little disappointed by that fact, but quickly pushed that thought aside. They walked into the lobby and elevator together, neither of them saying anything. Again both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't until outside of her hotel room that he had the courage to ask her.

_"Would you like to spend another evening with me tomorrow?" _She peeked up at him, seeing a kind of nervousness in her eyes. Could it be the big bad hybrid was actually nervous about asking her out? What a night indeed it was. She felt like she peeled some layers off and got to know him a little better. But not even close to enough. She wanted to know more and she really did want to spend more time tomorrow. She actually had a good time. She could she him getting impatient with waiting for her answer, so she just gave him a short nod.

_"Okay"._

He smiled brightly, the twinkle back in his eye and she heard him exhale a sharp breath he was holding. She chuckled silently. It was unsettling seeing him like this, but she had to admit she liked this side of him very much. Although she also like his wild side. Like Silas in the image of Klaus said to her. "Deep down you want to have those feathers ruffled". Maybe she really did, but she also liked someone that was sweet, vulnerable and romantic. Could he be all that?

Before she could register what happened, he gave her a swift kiss on her cheek. Just like he did at graduation. She felt her face getting hot and she guessed she was blushing vigorously.

_"Goodnight sweetheart, I will pick you up at 7". _He gave her his famous smirk and walked away.

Her heart skipped a beat again and she closed the door behind her. What a night.  
She walked towards the bathroom and took a quick shower before going to bed. She was exhausted. She looked in the mirror and saw her eyes big and bright in her head with a pink blush still on her cheek. Unconsciously she touched the place where his lips had been. Shaking her head almost laughing at herself she stepped under the shower. The water of the shower washing the night away. Tomorrow she would see him again and she felt her heart clench a little in excitement. Who knew that New York was going to be this way. Never in a million years had she expected him to show up in her hotel room after a short text. She felt special that he just packed up everything in New Orleans and made his way to her, just to make good of his promise to show her the world. For the first time she felt like she was someone's first and she had a feeling she could get used to it.


End file.
